Transkrypt:Odcinek 38
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. W dzisiejszym odcinku coś naprawdę wielkiego – zatwardzenie gier wideo. Gra, która nie powinna zostać wydana. Oto przed wami kolejny gniot od Team 6. Chyba najgorsza gra tego studia. W dodatku hybryda GTA i gry wyścigowej. To po prostu nie mogło się udać. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Manhattan Chase jak już mówiłem gra została stworzona przez Team 6 w 2005 roku. Jak piszą twórcy gra jest połączeniem gier akcji z wyścigami samochodowymi, coś w stylu GTA. Od tego momentu już miałem pełno w gaciach. Jak nieudolna firma tworząca crapy ma zrobić grę podobną do GTA. W dodatków, twórcy okłamują nas, piszą, że w każdej kampanii jest 9 misji, a tak naprawdę jest ich 8, a właściwie mniej, bo niektórych nie można przejść. Nie znalazłem żadnych recenzji w Internecie, nikt nie może uwierzyć, że ktoś stworzył takie gówno. Nawet na metacriticu oraz na gry online nie ma średni graczy. Jak już to mamy za sobą, zaczynamy podróż poprzez jebiące gówno konia. Jak zawsze zaczynamy od menu. Jasna dupa, czy to nie to samo menu jak w przypadku Super Taxi Driver 2006? Tak, tylko zmienili logo. Na serio, gdyby nie logo, myślałbym, że gra w Super Taxi Driver. W menu możemy kontynuować daną grę, rozpocząć nową grę, wczytać daną misję, zagrać w niedziałający multiplayer, zmienić opcje, zobaczyć listę twórców tej wiekopomnej produkcji oraz wyjść. Opcje są podzielone na grafikę, dźwięk i sterowanie. W oprawie możemy zmienić rozdzielczość: maksimum 1680 na 1050, szczegóły tekstur , cieni, odbić oraz zmienić kontrast oraz jasność. W dźwięku możemy zmienić głośność muzyki i efektów dźwiękowych a w sterowaniu klawiszologię. Gdyby nie to, że te menu jest skopiowane, byłoby to całkiem przyzwoite meni. Teraz o hudzie. W lewym górnym rogu mamy prędkościomierz, ilość zdrowia przypisana pojazdowi i nie tylko, ale o tym później, ilość nitra oraz miernik użycia oraz zebrany powerup oraz jego ilość. Natomiast w prawym dolnym rogu jest minimapa, która jest cholernie nieczytelna. Zobaczcie chociażby tutaj, mam w celach misji, bym dogonił pewien samochód, ale który? Gra nie posiada żadnej legendy czy czegoś w tym stylu i łatwo się można pogubić. Naprawdę, trzeba się starać by spieprzyć meni oraz mini mapę. Zresztą, czego w tej grze nie spieprzyli. Fabuła przypomina brazylijskie seriale. Ta sama złożoność i tyle samo można zrozumieć. Oprócz idiotycznych kat scenek, mamy także fabułę opisaną w stylu komiksu. Tylko, że dialogi to czysty bełkot i nic się nie klei ze sobą. Gwarantuje wam, że przez tą grę będziecie o wiele głupsi. Tak pokręconej i popierdolonej fabuły nie widziałem od czasów, Nigdy nie widziałem takiej popierdolonej fabuły! Teraz o samej rozgrywce i misjach. Na początku możemy wybrać kampanię policjanta albo złodzieja, co jest jedyną zaletą w tej grze. Gdy sterujemy policją głównie musimy kogoś dogonić, rozwalić lub złapać. Natomiast jako ten zły mamy rozwalać wszystkie napotkane pojazdy w mieście: od normalnych przechodniów do ambulansów i pojazdów policyjnych. Co to kurwa jest, Wipe Out, czy gra starająca się przypominać gta? Ale skupmy się na misjach, a właściwie na jednej misji, numer 5. W celach tej misji mamy rozwalić trzy hamery policji, które starają skrócić nasz żywot. Problem w tym, że te pojazdy nie są w żaden sposób zniszczalne. W dodatku, sztuczna inteligencja w tej misji jest tak szybka, że zanim się obejrzymy wrogowie zabiorą nam ponad ćwiartkę życia w jedną sekundę. Mało tego, przetrwają każde uderzenie, natomiast my nie. Czy przypadkiem te policyjne Hamery to nie pieprzone Monster Trucki? Nawet najbardziej napromieniowani japończycy nie przeszliby tej cholernej misji. Jeszcze zabawniejsze jest to, że jeśli włączymy tą misję w kampanii „tych dobrych, zgadnijcie co się dzieję. Otrzymujemy tą samą misję. W tym momencie mój mózg wybuchł. W dodatku, jak na 8 misji twórcy naprawdę się postarali zmieniając poziom trudności w każdej z nich. Przedostatnia misja jest banalna, piąta niemożliwa, a pierwsza cholernie frustrująca. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie widziałem aż takich skoków poziomu trudności w misjach? Sterowanie auta jest do dupy. Auto porusza się jak po lodzie, skręca conajmniej dziwacznie, a najśmieszniejszy jest hamulec ręczny, zresztą zobaczcie. W dodatku, najbardziej zabawne jest to, gdy nasz samochód jest prawie, że zniszczony. Tutaj nie istnieje żadne sterowanie, po prostu auto z zawrotną prędkością ciągle wpieprza się na ściany. Oprócz tego, sterowanie bohaterką też nie należy do udanych, zachowuje się może mniej dziwniej niż samochód, ale trzeba mieć cierpliwość, by sterować człowiekiem. Jeszcze idiotyczniejsze jest to, że pasek zdrowia i napis po zniszczeniu jest dokładnie takim sam w przypadku samochodu jak i postaci. Zresztą sterowanie jest o niebo lepsze niż nieistniejąca fizyka. Może samochody nie zaczynają latać po uderzeniu, ale za to, jest jeszcze więcej idiotyzmów. CZY TO PTAK? CZY TO SAMOLOT? NIE, TO GÓWNIANA FIZYKA! Pojazd przyczepia się do ziemi, Auto które spada, robi kilka salt, po uderzeniu o budynek auto odbija się kręcąc się, wjechanie do wody kończy się wybuchem, oraz, nie wiem jak to nazwać. Kto to testował? Małpa z Parkinsonem jeżdżąca na unicyklu? Raczej tak. Naprawdę, Tim 6 powinien dostać nobla za tak spartaczoną fizykę. Teraz o oprawie. Grafika wygląda tak, jakby ktoś ją wyżygał oraz jeszcze na nią nasrał. Tekstury są obleśne, cienie są do dupy, modele zarówno postaci jak i aut są źle zrobione, budynki to kwadraty zrenderowane w 3d a efekty specjalne to jakiś żart. Niebo także zostało spierdolone. Audio jest okropne, odgłos policji wywołuje pękanie bębenków usznych, silnik przypomina mikser, a wystrzał przypomina kapiszon. Muzyka może się podobać, ale gdy usłyszycie kolejny raz ten sam utwór w tej samej misji, wyrwiecie sobie uszy z zdenerwowania, muzyka aż tak irytuje. A teraz wisienka na torcie z gówna, multiplayer. Na szczęście, gra nie ma ani jednego serwera, a stworzenie jakiegoś kończy się zawieszeniem gry, zresztą, nie tylko tym można to uczynić. Co kilka razy gra nie chce się włączyć, podczas ładowania często się zawiesza, a na systemach nowszych niż Windows XP, gra nie chce się uruchomić. Mało tego, kilka dni temu, popsuł się dźwięk podczas nagrywania i nie jest to wina Frapsa, bo w innych tytułach wszystko działa jak należy. Ta gra po prostu mówi: Kończ waść, wstydu oszczędź, nie graj już kurwa we mnie. No i to całe Manhattan Chase. Gra, która jest zbiorowym gwałcem na serii GTA. Produkcja, która jest połączeniem okropnej ścigałki z beznadziejną strzelanką TPP, połączenie gówna psa z żygami. Okropna grafika, fabuła oraz fizyka. W dodatku, nie da się ukończyć piątej misji bez użycia trainera. Jedyną zaletą w tej grze jest sam pomysł 2 kampanii z różnymi bohaterami i to tyle. Wolałbym zostać potraktowany paralizatorem po jajach, niż grać w tą gównianą grę. Gra śmierdzi jak szambo koło reaktora w Czarnobylu. Gdyby szatan zobaczyłby tą abominację, wysrałby cegły. I wcale nie żartuje. To jest aż tak zła rzecz. I błagam wam, nawet gdyby twórcy rozdawaliby tę grę za darmo, i tak trzymajcie się tego shitu szerokim łukiem. Czas na oceny! Category:seria 4 Category:2011 Category:Wyścigowe